User talk:RoseForever
] I think she's still ignoring you. She's still pretty angry after all that has happened. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll let her know :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:40, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Nvm My Fb Got Stamp but i had Give Phone Nuber So I'm So Happy Btw Did your Stella fb got Hacked? Dude Read her Thing She Wrote! ->>>https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005646578740&ref=tn_tnmn#!/bloom.domino.549?fref=ts Is Not True Please Reade ikr StêłłzSûnshînɇ (talk) 00:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) hi Rose how are you today?ScarlethX (talk) 00:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Plz accept my friend request on FB! It's Najmah Aldzikra! 02:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) FINE IF POSSIBLE COULD YOU MAKE ME A SIG?ScarlethX (talk) 14:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) OH AND COULD YOU BE MY BFF PLEASEScarlethX (talk) 14:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) the background aqua the words red with ♥ScarlethX:Fairy of the Dragon Flame♥ or you can choose the wording and thnx!ScarlethX (talk) 16:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) thanks very much:D so you said you want tro know me more? HI rose!:D could you make me a lot of talkboxes like you have if it is not too much trouble please that previous message was sent by me ScarlethX :D on top of this oneScarlethX (talk) 00:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rutchell. I think you are having problems in the wikia, and I' reminding you, dont worry, I'm still your friend. If you are leaving, we'll keep in touch in DP or DF wikia. Aww, I'm so sad you're leaving this wikia :(!!! 05:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, please don't leave :( I know I can't stop you from leaving, but I know a lot of people here will miss you. I know Rose keeps ignoring you, but you are still are great editor and lots of people here appreciate your editing. Don't go D: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) the ones of the fairyt fans i want them the same like you have them stella,musa,flora,aisha,roxy,bloom,and tecna for the i donot understand i want it saying Winx Club sig what are we supposed to do again time we don't understand! I want 14 like you have if that is not alot ^.^! You can choose the colors text color line and pics yourself you can decide i want all the one you have but not all the same and Thanks I owe you!:D:D:D!ScarlethX (talk) 18:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) THE PICS colors text colors line color for All the Talkboxes (Winx Club Fairy fan pages you can choose yourself! Roxy tecna ,musa flora bloom aisha Stella) Sad talkbox Slogan Diaspro Sky does not love you Bloom he hates you time:No that is not true you choose pic Shocked Winx Club look at the ocean! time:it is filled with trash you choose pic Confused Winx CLub what are we supposed to do again? Time We do not understand Angry Bloom-Thats it Trix I have had it with you Time You are not going to ruin Christmas For the Bff for the new users and helping talkbox it is your choice for the pics color text color etc ScarlethX (talk) 00:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HE PICS colors text colors line color for All the Talkboxes (Winx Club Fairy fan pages you can choose yourself! Roxy tecna ,musa flora bloom aisha Stella) For the Bff for the new users and helping talkbox it is your choice for the pics color text color etc slogans for Sad talkbox Slogan Diaspro Sky does not love you Bloom he hates you time:No that is not true you choose pic slogan for Shocked Winx Club look at the ocean! time:it is filled with trash you choose pic slogan for Confused Winx Club what are we supposed to do again? Time We do not understand slogan and pic for Angry talkbox Bloom-Thats it Trix I have had it with you Time You are not going to ruin Christmas got it ScarlethX (talk) 00:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay Rutchelle. Sorry, I don't have Facebook, but I don't really believe in myths or things such as ghosts. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't really at the moment Rutchelle. I'm supposed to be doing my homework :/ I have so much to do thanks to the School Band practises :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I have to design a boomerang. Oh, I'm fine :)! How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I think StellaForever has a swearing problem. On Disney Fairies wiki she wrote a single swear word on a userpage and also called me a swear word on another wiki. I then told her swearing is for people with little vocabulary to express themselves and she never did it after that. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh that vandalizing contributor? Whoever that person is, he/she is very annoying @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) you can chooseScarlethX (talk) 21:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. How are you? I'm good too. I just finished making my Greek signature which says "May the odds be in your favor" :P! Thanks Rutchelle. I seem to be changing everything today - my avatar, my userpage, my signatures :P! :(! Oh, what was it about? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks!remember 14 talkboxes all the ones you have and tell me how do you use them like when you use your talkboxes like this one you go and thanks! Oh okay. Well, she doesn't like talking about you and she tells me that she could never forgive you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe. Oh, I'm sorry about that. Okay, um, Disney Fairies chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) When? bc i didn't ok ok just tell me how to do them please!ScarlethX (talk) 23:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm Going chnage My Name to (Flora) But wht to? i want it like u did Like StellzSunshine How about FlôŕäÑätûŕê FlôŕzÑätûŕê Ok but whitch Name.And Yes i do watch it Hi Rutchelle, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rutchelle :) You go to Church? I've never actually been... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, my mum and dad are religious, we just don't go to church for some reason... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow. No arms and legs. Poor him :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes. We'll have too. I wish these people would just stop copying! What enjoyment do they get if it isn't even typed in their own words @@? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, but not many are active. On Camp Half-Blood wiki they have 4 433 users, yet only 149 of those are active @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I accepted your request :) How are you?Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. I'm good! Happy mood :D Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Yes, I watch tons of TV series other than Winx Club. Watching TV is one of my hobbies! ^_^ Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Hi Rose!how are you today?:DScarlethX (talk) 00:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) } } talkboxes!alot of talkboxes!ScarlethX (talk) 01:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Flora :)! How are you? Are you working on any art :D?? 04:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ^^!! Wow, can't wait to see it :D!!! Anyways, how was your day Flora :)? 04:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Flora :)! ^^!!! And okay, did as you requested dear ;). By the way, how's weather in the Philippines :D? 08:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Anyway, to answer you question, I don't really like to make fan arts or other things similar like that.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Stop it! I Had it If u message me one more time bout your stuiped things am Going Answer Well I Got Em@! From My sister! Hey, Rutchelle. Do you have any wikis aside from the Pop Pixie?Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Cool :)Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. I think it's the same as Ivy Vine Wrap. umm...Rename Ivy Vine Wrap, insted, and add the more clear picture. Fine by mesarah (talk) 15:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Pretty rainy. TKS!bye! Wow :D! And sure Flora. Did as requested ^^. Let me know when you done editing :)! 04:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) How did you edit the Flora page? I thought the admins protected that page like the others! EloiseWinx (talk) 05:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Well Dont Tell Me what to do! She Is My Freind And Maybe she isn't yours So Bck off! Rose FlôŕäRose (talk) 17:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey How r u Blocked? Please Answer Why did u Use this Picture -----> As Your TalkBox tht is My Photo On my fb!!!! Sorry for my late reply. Yep, I do :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rutchelle..., Long time no talk! Anyway, how come the pictures for ur talkboxes are deleted? 06:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle, I was just wondering why are most of ur talkboxes pics don't exist or some don't have pics at all??? Reply when you get unblocked!!! ^_^ ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 16:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, you're unblocked. Yay! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) c: You can even try out for rollback now and your request will be viewed ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't always matter. It can be overruled. We just prefer you not to have a block record. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:02, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I don't really know much about the songs throughout the series, but do whatever you think is necessary ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) As long as you have good ones. I'll check if they match. In case they don't, I'll revert these. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya dear :3! I'm pretty good, thank you for asking, sweetie. How about you? How have you been? I see. I'm so glad you're unblocked <3! Welcome back. ^w^ Anyways, why not do you try to add your name there? You deserve to become a rollback :3! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 11:48, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Replace them. Don't you know how to do things? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:56, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Rose? Are you back on the wiki? I have missed you. I'm good, I recently opened the fairy rescue section and it is doing pretty well so far ^^. Members of the fairy rescue section search through pages for any pages that are in need of edits, pages that are stubs,etc. Fatimah and Brit joined so I am glad that I have really good users on the team ^^ ,it's here if you want to look at it, it has the list of the current pages that really need edits. It's really nice having you back though ^^. Most of these changes have been like really recent, since Rose just took over the wiki, many of the users have been working hard updating everything ^^ we even have new templates, and some pages have quotes on them and such. I do, but I don't always use them. No, I mean remove the old one and replace it with your picture! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 01:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. How are you? I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was wondering if you could capture a screen-shot of the new Red Fountain campus to replace the old infobox image? If you could, it would be highly appreciated c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I haven't seen you around before! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You're trying ordering me? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'm a new member but I've browsed this wiki for a while Mangagrl2665 (talk) 00:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks! And I don't have any favorite characters at the moment. By the way, how 'bout you, how are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Practice? What kind of practice? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm ;)... Hehehe... I see :P By the way, my name's Julie. Do you have any nicknames, or do you prefer to be called by your username? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) @@! What are you talking about? Why did I have to worry? And btw, the Pop Pixie images you uploaded didn't match. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:16, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I already called someone else with the name "Rose". If you don't mind, I want to call you Rutchelle ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) =.= Size? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:19, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Between Flora and Florz, I choose Flora :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rutchelle. Yeah that would be a good idea. Hi Flora ^^! How are you :33? ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) By the way, sorry for skipped your message yesterday. Well, I have already told you for times about the size of the picture for the infobox of the episode. If you don't mind, please come and check your archives. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) A long time indeed....i'm fine, still normal, as usual.... No :( My parents' say I have to be older first... I do have E-Mail though. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Nah, i'm just too lazy, beside, i'm no longer interest in Winx Club... Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Done. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea where were you or what you planned on editing, but I must go to bed now. Remain that later. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) 00:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC)}} Heya Rutchelle. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rutchelle! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. Oh really? Awesome! Which season? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lucky. I only have all of Season 1. I don't think they sell Winx DVDs anymore here... okie dokie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. I'll meet you there. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You don't need to tell me. It's just that when you're about to offline, don't ask me do anything for you. I waited for you last night and it was like forever to wait... and it was very late in my country at that time, tho'! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. See ya! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I see... Get well soon! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) At this moment, it's great! Night time always cheer me up :D! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Cold air makes me happy :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) O.o! I don't know about that, since I don't celebrate Halloween. I don't even know the date :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle. I know what's Halloween, I just don't celebrate it :P If I'm not wrong, kids walk around and say "Trick or Treats" or something like that? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:30, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to tell which country I live, but it's in Asia and my religion's Islam :) How about you? You don't have to answer if you don't want. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) About Farhar's thing, for your information, I had already figured out before you told Brit and the others, so... And I'm sure you know about that, so don't try to change my mind or keep mentioning about her or her stuffs. You'll just waste your time doing these. Focusing on editing and chatting with people around instead... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Flora :3! What are you doing? Anyways, I see you became co-leader of Project Spells. Congratulations, sweetie ^-^! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not that rich to have iOS to play. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) =.=! You're richer than me. These things cost at least millions to buy. Well, I'm good... a bit exhausted after yesterday =.=, and sleepy now because I'm waiting for my mom to leave, and lock the gate, then I can go back to bed =.=! Why she takes things so long @@? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) IKR? MOMS! Well, people in here do, but outdoors, and just teenagers do... They hang out with their friends on the street, taking pictures and eating in teenagers' restaurant... and sometimes going to ghost houses -- man-made 100% =.= -- and so on things. It's very rare to find someone here celebrate Halloween just like in the tradition... Guess I'll celebrate Halloween in my bed, with my blanket covered my ears and the fans is running :v! Btw, replied your form. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 06:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC)